1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an air bed structure capable of alternate aerating and lying thereon on one's side. And especially to an air bed structure of which the aeration function can include the multiple styles such as complete aeration, first one-side aeration, second one-side aeration, first alternate aeration, second alternate aeration etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A serious ill patient generally needs lying on a bed for several decades of days, several years or for the whole life long. Lying for years on a bed makes him contact the mattress with his back and buttocks, the skins on these areas will get decubitus by long pressing and bad aeration, and getting rotten skin is the worse. In view of this, the art of medical instrument has had studied and developed air beds which are capable of separate aeration and discharging, in order that time of being pressed of skins may be reduced as much as possible. However, conventional air beds only has too simple function to satisfy the patients' requirement by virtue that an air bed is divided only into several air bladders which are alternately aerated and discharged.